In many chemical processes a base solution is required to achieve a chemical reaction, e.g., to neutralize an acid, or buffer the pH of a solution, or precipitate an insoluble hydroxide and/or carbonate and/or bicarbonate from a solution. One method by which the base solution is produced is by an electrochemical system as disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. patent application, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. In producing a base solution electrochemically, a large amount of energy, salt and water may be used; consequently, lowering the energy and material used is highly desired.